Gym
by Kyuubi VonWolf
Summary: Marius had spent the morning helping Elias with his shield training. This is the short aftermath of that. [Oneshot] YAOI DONT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! JägerxBlitz. Fluff


"Note to self, don't volunteer your self for shield training." Marius sighed, He had spent the morning helping elias with his Shield training.

"Note to self, sign Marius up for Shield training sessions." Elias teased, laughing. "Trust me, seeing you run for your life was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time-"

"How could i not? Three shields were coming at me with intent to murder!" Marius said, slightly annoyed.

"Well... Two with intent to murder." Elias corrected with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows, "I had other intentions when I caught you." he couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Marius just crossed his arms, his face was red but thankfully his mask hid it. "And what were those intentions Eli?"

"I must've forgotten..." Elias hummed as he stepped forward, completely invading the Pilot's personal space, "Maybe we can try to retrace my steps... I think I recalled wanting to kiss you... have you squirming..."  
Pausing, his face lit up. "I wanted to tickle you!"

"N-Nein!" Marius threw his hands up. "Id rather take the kiss!" He shouted without realizing what he said.

"Is that so?" Elias chuckled, brows arched in question, a hand tracing his balaclava, "I can give you that if you want, Liebling..." He grinned, snickering at the Pilot's panic.

"Gah! You..." Marius huffed. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was coming. The coast seemed clear so he pulled down his face mask. He was blushing heavily. "T-then let me have it..." He said quietly.

Grinning widely, Elias leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Marius's, cupping his jawline tenderly. Leaning back with a laugh, Elias was like an over excited puppy, covering his face in kisses.  
"See?" He hummed between peppering featherlight pecks. "Not so bad, ja?"

"Mmmh...not so bad at all..." Marius was breathless from all the kisses, his head going numb slightly. He looked at Elias in a daze. The effect the blonde had on him was intense.

Beaming at the Pilot, Elias pressed a final kiss before pulling his balaclava up, patting the top of his helmet gently. "Ich liebe dich, Mari." he hummed with a wide smile.

" Ich liebe dich Eli." Marius said with a smile and while happily nodding. He's in a good mood now. "What are you doing now?" He asked curiously.

"I was on my way to weight training," Elias hummed, "but I saw mein Jägerchen and had to talk to you, I couldn't help it." He chuckled.

"Mmmh can i come watch? I'm kinda curious about how you do that now." Marius asked. It was another excuse to spend time with his lover.

Arching a brow, Elias shrugged. "Sure, why not. I'm sure you could use some lifting too, Liebling." He chuckled, leading the way with a grin, earbuds hanging from the pocket of his sweatpants.

"Hmm I dont think so. Speed is my strong suit anyway." Marius grinned as he followed him. He was rather happy to see Elias workout.

"if you say so," Elias teased, pushing open the door into the Gym. Tugging off his hoodie, Elias moved over to the bench press. "Can you spot me?" He asked with a warm smile. Doing his usual warm up, Elias worked from 25 lbs on each side, until he had 155 lbs on each end.

"Just being honest as you know i can out run you any day." Marius chuckled as he stood by elias. "Ja i can." He said as he got into position. He looked at the weight and then back at elias. "Thats...a lot. You can lift that much?"

"mhm-" his answer came out more as a grunt, doing two more before putting it back with a sigh. "I bet you could out run me, but I don't see any reason for you to." Elias grinned up at the Pilot, before humming, "Can you put one ten on each side?"

Marius slid his lenses up as he raised a brow at him. He did what he asked and proceeded to add 10lbs on each side. "More weight? You looked like you struggled before funke." He said as looked him over carefully.  
"And only time I'll run is when you try to tickle me."

"Always gotta push my limits- or I won't be getting any better." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck before he laughed, "but you can never escape me- I will always get you, one way or another." Continuing his work out, he steadied his breathing as he lifted the weight.

"Hmm you say that now funke."  
He chuckled as his attention was now on Elias. Grey eyes watched him closely as he lifted the weights. He was very impressed that his eli could lift that and make it look easy.

"I say that always," Elias corrected with a laugh as he pressed the weight against his chest before rising it again.  
Lifting it once more, he put it back and leaned away from the beach press, panting. Glancing over his shoulder, he winked, "the simple price of dating me: tickles."

"See i thought you were going to say kisses." Marius crossed his arms. "But I can deal with your tickles then as dating you is worth it." He chuckled as he winked back at him.

"Well, then I'm adding another price. Kisses. Can you afford that, Mari?" He chuckled, leaning over the bar as he gazed up at the Pilot from where he sat. "Sorry, I'm expensive." He snickered.

"Hmmm i dunno Eli that might too much, even for me." Marius, chuckled as he leaned down. " Besides depends on how many you want as I also have a small fee." He smirked as he pulled down his balaclava again and simply tapped his lips.

"Can we shake on... Five? I'll pay any fee you've got for five." He chuckled, grinning widely up at the Pilot, his hands reaching under the bar to wrap around his waist.

"Five sounds good to me Eli~ But i take my payments up front." He smirked as he leaned down and gave him a kiss. He didn't mind this at all after all, being held in some way by the blonde made him happy.

Humming against his lips, Elias chuckled as he nibbled his bottom lip teasingly, "That's one, four more to go, ja?" He snickered, deciding a curve ball was due as he pinched the back of the Pilot's thigh with an innocent smile.

Marius jumped a bit when he pinched the back of his thigh, raising his brow at the blonde.  
"Hmm ja. Four more to go Funke." He gave him a kiss on the cheek this time while smirking.

Pouting, Elias was about to complain that 'hey that wasn't a kiss' before realizing- yes, it was. Huffing, he mumbled a, "yeah, I guess that was two." Before grinning up at Marius, unable to continue the scowl directed at the Pilot.

"Heh you don't look too satisfied Eli. Did you want that last kiss somewhere else?"  
He teased as he tilted his head. He was being a bit cocky due to the fact that he loved to tease eli a lot when they were alone.

Cheeks flushing lightly, Elias mumbled a, "ja..." As he tapped his lips with his index finger, grinning hopefully up at the Pilot. "Is that okay with you, Liebling?"

"Ja, course it is." He leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips, before gently biting his bottom lip. He gave a slight tug before letting go. "Better or...do you want more mein funke?"

Cheeks flushing a shade deeper, Elias's eyes fluttered and he hummed an absent minded, "more," as he craned his neck forward with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Aren't you needy mein funke~" He chuckled as he gently caressed Elias's face before deeply kissing him, biting his lip again. He hummed happily as he loved seeing eli like this.

Grinning against the Pilot's lips, Elias hummed pleasantly as he let his eyes flutter shut. "For good reason," he mumbled thoughtfully, "I can't get enough of you..." His voice was soft, gentle and genuine.

Marius swore his heart skipped a beat when he heard those words. He wore a huge grin on his face as he blushed. "You always know what to say to make my heart a mess." He said softly as his forehead was pressed agaisnt the blondes gently.

Humming, Elias grinned. "I know what to say to make more than just your heart a mess," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows before bursting into laughter as he rested their foreheads together.

He laughed as he hugged Elias somewhat close to him, the bar was in the way. He grumbled, he wanted to be close to his love as marius was clingy that way. "Hey...Lemme sit on your lap ja?" He asked while looking away.

"hm? Of course," he hummed, a beaming smile upon his lips as he shifted back. Patting his lap invitingly, Elias grinned up at the Pilot. "I believe this seat is reserved for you, Mein liebling."

Marius beamed happily as he walked over while taking his helmet off and setting it next to Elias. He then proceeded to straddle the blonde, before sitting on him, facing the blonde with a huge grin before hugging him. "Not too heavy mein funke?" He muttered.

"light as a feather," he reassured with a wide smile, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Actually, Mein Gott, how much do you weigh? You need a bit more meat on your bones, Liebling." He teased lightly.

"I only weight 152lbs!" He huffed as he puffed out his cheeks. He was blushing again while he looked at elias. "You are pretty strong though..."

"am I?" He grinned as he leaned forward, brushing their noses as he gazed into the Pilot"s eyes, a grin upon his lips, "what gave you that idea?"

"These." Marius patted h  
Elias's arms before reaching down and patting his inner thighs. "Waaay bigger than mine and these too." He patted the blondes chest.

Chuckling, Elias buried his face into the crook of Marius's neck and mumbled a, "you're adorable..." With a wide grin. He really was in deep for Marius, that realization hit him again and again.

Marius hugged him and reached up to rub the back of his head, feeling his soft hair. "Im just being honest since you asked funke." He chuckled. He couldn't imagine not having this in his life nor did he want to.

Melting into the gentle massaging against the back of his head, Elias hummed contently. "Ja... Ja..." his voice dropping to a mumbled as he sighed. He could honestly fall asleep like this.

"Hmmm? Tired? Did you sleep okay? Do you need to sleep now?" He started his barrage of questions out of concern. He wanted to make sure elias was okay and was taking care of himself.

"Nein, nein... It's okay, liebling." He chuckled lightly against his neck, slightly mumbling as he leaned back to reassure him with a kiss to his nose, "Just had a long night last night is all. Plus, that feels really good."

A switch went off in his head as he looked at his hands then back at elias. "Then! Then what if i give you a massage? You must be sore right? I'll give a good massage in mine or your room!" He said excitedly as he bounced a little.

Nearly choking on his own saliva as Marius bounced on his lap, he flushed and croaked out a, "Ja! th-that... Sounds good." Before swallowing thickly. God, why was he so obliviously attractive in every way?

He chuckled as he gave a big smile. "I'll make you feel good and relaxed Eli." He made a squeezing gesture with his hands. "So my room or your room Eli?" He asked.

"uh.. my room?" He offered with a flash of a smile, almost nervously. "Ja, my room sounds good."

• Hallo! Writer here! Just a short fluffy oneshot between Jäger and Blitz. Again this was a rp that was requested to be in a somewhat story format ^^" There will be more to come as this takes place after spying.


End file.
